


Happy pills

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: Grian takes his pills that make him happy but he goes insane instead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Happy pills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there first post ya know? :) oh and the song is happy pills

-

-

Grian walked over to his desk looking for his tripod and his pills. He coudlnt find the white bottle of pills but thats when he remembered the white potion Scar had made him. He walked over the his pile of shulker boxes looking for the bottle. Then he found it the white liquid had been found, he opened it and smelled the sweet smell of cake that made him happy already.

-

Walking through the shopping district was the mayor holding some diamonds on his way to the barge. Laughter echoed through the barge, the blonde hermit was messing around his sword thorwing it to the sky before catching it a huge smile on his face.


End file.
